The Taliban
Hardline, religious extremists who back their beliefs with bullets. The Taliban are not to be underestimated, they know what they want and they will go any distance to get it, even make deals with terrorists. The Taliban are not terrorists, they are freedom fighters who are are trying to remove the western influence to regain control of Afghanistan. Like all Guerilla fighters they know their landscape and how to use it to their advantage, they will attack in small cells and disappear as if they were never there. It all started in the 70's and 80's when freedom fighters, known as the Mujahideen rose up to force out the Soviet occupiers. After the Soviets left the scene, civil war broke out and the Mujahideen, now calling themselves, The Taliban, fought hard and gained control. Realising that Afghanistan was a goldmine for oil and that the Taliban were not going to share it, and the facts that the women and children were under pressure from oppresive dictators, the UN started sending troops into the middle East, into countries such as Iraq, Iran and Afghanistan. But on the 11th September 2001 the Al Qaeda launched a terrorist attack which left the world devastated. The Taliban admitted to helping the terrorists with the attack. To make sure an atrocity could nevr happen again, the UN sent British and American troops into Afghanistan. But now, even after the death of Osama Bin Laden, the Taliban still exist and are still fighting to rid themsleves of the western influence. Battle status: Defeated by The Vietcong Battle vs The Vietcong The battle starts in a forest somewhere in Europe, 5 Taliban guerillas are walking up a hill, looking for their enemies. Taliban: 5 Somewhere else in the forest where the Vietcong have holed up to prepare a defense, three of them are busy with a Punji stake trap while the two others scout the area. Vietcong: 5 As the Vietcong patrol rounds a corner the Taliban commander sees them and shouts at his men to open fire. They take aim with their AK-47's and fire at the two soldiers in which one of the Vietcong guerillas is hit in the head with a bullet. Vietcong: 4 The remaining guerilla runs of to alert the rest of the cell and the Taliban commander tells his men to follow him, as they do they see the Vietcong soldier plant a POMZ-2 mine, before running once again. A Taliban fighter walks up cautiously and cuts the wire and pulls the mine out the ground. After a short moment of relief, a grenade that has been hidden under the mine explodes, killing him and knocking his friend to the ground. Taliban: 4 The Vietcong soldier arrives back with the remaining guerillas and tells them that a new threat is coming for them, they gear up and prepare to ambush the Taliban, when they arrive the Taliban have been waiting for them and one of the muslims fire his RPG-7 which explodes next to them and kills one Vietnamese while wounding another. Vietcong: 3 As the Taliban starts to reload his rocket a Vietcong takes aim with his MAT-49 and fires a burst of bullets which down the Taliban with the RPG-7. Taliban: 3 Seeing his target fall down dead the Vietcong guerilla attempts to move forward but stands on a PMN mine which sends him flying into the air. Vietcong: 2 The captain runs, thinking that all his troops are dead, the Taliban take advantage of the situation, one of them attaches his bayonet to his AK-47, walks up to the wounded Vietcong soldier and finish him off with a stab of the Kalashnikov. Vietcong: 1 As they run after the Vietcong captain they forget that there are still mines about and one of them accidently trips a POMZ-2 mine that the captain of the Vietcong placed down after running away. Taliban: 2 They reach the place where the Punji stake trap was being built, they stop and look around for the captain, the Taliban commander orders his final soldier forward to flush him out, but he goes to far and falls into the punji stake trap. Taliban: 1 The commander rushes forward to see if his comrade is alright, but this is just what the Vietcong captain wanted and comes out of his hiding place in the bushes and aims his Tokarev at the back of the Talibans head and in Vietnamese say's "Hello my enemy", turning round with a look of horror the Taliban commander looks at the Vietcong captain. The Vietnamese then shoots him in head at point blank range, sending his body into the pit of Punji stakes. Taliban: 0 WInner: Vietcong Experts opinion The reason the Vietcong won was because of his strategy in using the terrain to fight his battles, while the Taliban too did this in their fights they did not take it into account as much as the Vietcong, the Taliban may had the better weapons, but the Vietcong had better tactics and more sense of duty for getting the job done. Category:Guerillas